Tormenta sin estruendo
by Ono-sugg
Summary: La tormenta más peligrosa y gratificantes que existía se acercaba. Después de esa noche, quizás Neji podía llegar a reclamar más. Rosela en intento de ponerse de pie


**Este fic esta dedicado a mi nee-chan María Olguita!**

**ITA…espero que te guste!!! No olvides que te quiero un montón!**

Afuera llovía torrencialmente, mas dentro de la cueva todo se veía calma solo un goteo incesante que interrumpía el aterrador silencio entre los dos shinobis. Ambos muy heridos esperando socorro, él sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de piedra, ella cómodamente respaldada en él.

-Sabes- comenzó a hablar ella- toda mi vida había envidiado el prestigio de tu clan y tu renombrado nombre. Las herencias, las pertenencias y muchas de tus propias fotos viejas en las que retrata una familia feliz-

Dicho eso, la mirada del joven cambió a una orgullosa y con aire de superado, nuevamente la gente lo envidiaba. Amaba saber que para ella él y solo él era el mejor, y sin resistirse le besó la cabeza. Sinembargo todo indicaba que era la reacción justa que ella esperaba.

-Justamente ese fue siempre mi error- retomó el habla para sorprenderlo- por que por culpa de tu "renombrada" familia no has conseguido ninguno de tus caprichos.-

Quería creer que no era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar. Trato de girar a la chica para que le contestara la mirada, y con eso sus dudas. Mas no esperó hallar ojos mas seguros y peligrosos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nada?- preguntó.

La kunoichi se sonrió al toparse con esa vista desconcertada por parte del shinobi más tosco en Konoha, y acomodándose bien frente a él respondió.

-Nada. O… ¿acaso tienes tu vida sobre tus propias manos? ¿Puedes decidir que hacer y como hacerlo?- pregunto bastante molesta- si alguna vez has hecho lo que has querido fue siempre consiente de que era algo malo y prohibido, y asumiendo el castigo que se te confiere.-

-¿Y tienes que ser tú la que vendrá a decírmelo?- habló incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, al fin de cuentas la más afectada de todo esto soy yo.-

El joven rió por lo bajo, bien recordaba en la situación en la que se encontraban ambos. Gravemente heridos sin poder ponerse de pie, acurrucados en un refugio sucio de piedra, tratando de obtener calor uno del otro; sin lograr aun así que el frío cesara.

-¿Lo dices por esto?-

-No- negó también con la cabeza- Si bien la situación lo respalda no me refería a esto exactamente. Fue una misión bastante peligrosa-

-Pero terminada con éxito- repuso él.

-Si para ti éxito contempla estar encerrado contigo, en una noche fría; buscando calor corporal, siendo consiente de que no se puede ir a ninguna parte y rogando por salir con vida de esto- habló irónica- si, si es que la palabra "éxito" no es poco.-

Como siempre, él esperaba un comentario poco optimista por parte de su compañera. Bufó solo por que creyó que de ese modo obtendría algo más de atención y un afecto un mimoso por parte de la chica, pero solo logró conseguir una mirada aun más molesta.

-No gruñas, la puar verdad es esta. Juegas con mi vida como si de trapo tratara- y sin poder desmentirla bajó su mirada- Para tus entrenamientos abusas de mi estado físico y una vez que ya no puedo levantarme dices: "_fue solo un calentamiento_"- esto último lo marcó imitando burlesca la vos del ninja.

Estas palabras tenían un tanto de cierto y por lo tanto no lo negaba, mas tampoco lo aceptaba ya que su orgullo se vería un tanto quebrajado. Inhaló con fuerza solo para hacerse tiempo y no tener que contestar a nada de lo que ella decía.

-¿Y no contestaras?- lo tomó del rostro para obligarlo a verle- El día en el que te comprometieron con tú prima menor corriste desesperado porque te auxilie, y aunque intentaste disimularlo; el odio, los nervios y la bronca se dibujaban en toda tu cara-

-¿No creerás que buscaba tus brazos?- dijo ciertamente molesto, en verdad había sentido en la voz de la chica algo de repulsión.

-¡No! - aseguro ella con gracia venenosa- Doy por sentado que mis brazos era lo último que buscabas. Solo con mis extremidades no podría haberte dado todo lo que me quitaste esa noche- pronunciaba en un tono que lo punzaba para hacerle sentir culpa.

Ella estaba siendo muy dura en realidad, su expresión era bastante dolorosa y aquellas palabras era más que molestas.

-No te creas victima en todo esto. Si no querías hubieras cerrado la puerta- estaba triste pero lo vestía de furia.

-Es que… yo nunca habría dicho algo como eso, y jamás me retractaría-

Sorprendido levantó la cara para encontrarse con que ella estaba más cerca de lo esperado, con una ligera sonrisa y un carmín suave sobre las mejillas. Ahora la morocha irradiaba un sentimiento diferente.

-De hecho, sino me hubieras ido a buscar; yo misma habría gozado de raptarte- al fin lo hizo reír- Todo eso para que al final tu prima apareciera con su nuevo amante y te liberaras de aquel matrimonio arreglado, dejándome el camino totalmente a "mi" disposición-

Enormemente agradecido por aquellas palabras y ese perfecto recordatorio la abrazó fuerte para fijarla en su pecho. Aquella mujer lo traía completamente loco, y le gustaba mucho que así fuera, aunque en ocasiones optara por esconderlo.

Miró sin separarse de ella la salida que aquella covacha, notando como las gotas caían aun más enérgicas y con fuerza al suelo.

-La tormenta aun no acaba- reafirmó.

-¿Qué dices?- se despegó rápido del enlace- Pero si recién esta comenzando- advertía con malicia, aun no terminaba de pelear con él.

-Ya veo, hoy no estas precisamente amable-

-Es que en estas circunstancias esta difícil serlo. ¿Te enumero? Estoy herida, mojada mi pelo suelto, la ropa se me cae a pedazos, tengo frío, hambre y sed, estoy encerrada contigo en una incomoda posición y con unas doloras y molestas ganas de besarte- finalizó dando la vuelta y apoyando su espalda con el pecho del shinobi.

Escuchar esa protesta le causó algo de gracia, una mezcla entre preocupación y felicidad. Quizás no podía mover del todo su cuerpo, por el dolor y las lesiones, pero ahora que estaba consiente de lo que le molestaba solo se ocuparía de consentir a su acompañante.

Tanteó a la derecha para encontrar su mochila, allí cargaba con cosas que le serían muy útiles. Luego la giró a ella para que lo mirara, necesitaba verle la excreción para todos los caprichos que le seguiría.

-¿Estas mojada? Sécate- y le pasó una toalla y una camisa que le pertenecía a él- No es tu talle pero esta limpia-

Ella se arrodilló frente al chico admirándolo por un rato. Eso es lo que le gustaba esperar de él, era la actitud más romántica y cariñosa que él podría hacer por ella, a pesar de su tono bruto y tosco. Lo mejor es que no les molestaba que fuera así, de hecho gozaba más de ver aquellas actitudes frías que deleitarse con soñar un Neji sensible.

Sonriendo besó la mejilla del chico. Se quitó lentamente su prenda chinesca y se secó con la toalla, suave y delicada; mientras él por su parte se embelesaba con verla y grabar cada detalle. Luego tomó la camisa seca y se la colocó sin dudar. Primero marcó lo larga que le quedaban las mangas y lo holgada de cintura, pero más tarde se mostró muy conforme, cuando él buscaba entre las sobras de la tela sus manos para sentirla y preguntarle.

-¿Listo?- y ella afirmó con la cabeza- Bien, habías dicho que estabas herida y tu ropa estaba rota. Ahora estas limpia y usas mi atuendo limpio. ¿Qué mas te molesta?-

La morocha reía conforme y complacida, no podía creerse que su frío y duro compañero estaba complaciendo sus caprichos. Pensó para ese entonces que sería muy divertido dejarlo.

-Mi pelo- habló sacudiendo su cabeza y salpicándole apenas.

-Pero eso no lo puedo solucionar yo, además pienso que te ves mejor así que con el pelo sujeto y tu peinado de niña-

-¿Estas diciendo…- se acercaba a su rostro seductoramente- …que así me veo como una mujer mas a tú altura?-

-No…- pronunció nervioso al girar su rostro y tratar de concentrarse- esas no fueron mis palabras. Ahora, toma y come.-

Ella estaba algo pasmada, le había alcanzado una fruta para saciar su hambre. Sabía que con rechazarla lo único que lograría sería una rabieta por parte del chico, así que la tomó entre sus manos y justo frente a él la comió, convidándole en dos ocasiones continuas.

Apenas ella había terminado con el fruto, él la acomodo entre sus piernas; y abriendo su propia camisa la acomodo en su pecho. La acurrucó sobre su torso desnudo, siendo consiente de que se encontraba en peor estado que ella, pero era el único método de darle mayor comodidad y calor.

-Así se pasará un poco mas el frió.-

-Solo queda solucionar el hecho de que sigo atrapado contigo…- divisó sin separarse cómodamente recostada.

-Si tanto sufres siéntate lejos y basta. Sabes que yo no puedo levántame, además ese eso…-

-Esta bien- lo interrumpió- ya cambié de opinión. Me gusta como estamos ahora-

Tenía su rostro pegado a la blanca y fría piel del chico, y eso la provocaba aun más a sus juegos sucios. Le gustaba juguetear con él, siempre la seguía y terminaban dándose siempre el gusto y el apunte en todo; eran incondicionales uno del otro más halla de sus inútiles discusiones.

-Sabes…- dijo traviesa acariciando la piel del joven- aun te falta complacer mis ganas de besarte-

Ella sabía que su compañero se comportaba tímido para con esas cosas y le gustaba pasarlas por alto. Claro que él amaba acariciarla, y una vez que juntaban sus bocas separarlo era imposible; se volvía codicioso y saciarlo era absurdo una vez que mojaba sus labios con la pureza de aquel cáliz. Ese sabor característico de ella, una mezcla entre cítricos y agua dulce. Sin embargo y más halla de eso, incitarlo y luego pedirle un roce lo volvía duro y terco.

-Parece que nada te conforma-

Ella rió, puesto que no podía esperara otra respuesta más de él. Debajo de esa rudeza y ese semblante indiferente había una incandescencia y un furor animal, pero florecerlo era un trabajo complicado. Solo ella lo lograba, a pesar de que aun no conocía exactamente el secreto, ni la llave. Todos los días era un reto nuevo hasta conducirlo a la exaltación.

-¿Y a ti?- se reincorporó para verlo a los ojos- ¿Cómo puedo satisfacerte?-

El bajó la vista algo extrañado para hallar aquella mirada traviesa y llena de perfidia. Ciertamente esos ojos le gustaba mucho más que los serios y maduros de cualquier otra mujer en su ciudad, lo que más lo cautivaba de aquella muchacha era esa brillante mirada de niña mala que lo guiaba directo a la locura.

-Vamos… ¿No me dirás que no deseas nada de mi?- dijo insinuante y fingiendo simplicidad.

La sonrisa de él lo delataba. Ella se apresuró a acomodarse y alcanzar la boca que tanto la había provocado, con cada aliento; cada palabra. Como siempre el beso era suave, ellos no necesitaban salvajismo desesperado puesto a que siempre se daban su tiempo y el gusto en todo. "_Solo un muerto de hambre come desesperado_" dijo aquella primera vez después de morder los labios finos y fríos de él, pero ahora ellos no tenían apetito solo saturaban su gula.

Se levantó un poco y con sus brazos se abrazó al cuello de su amante, mientras él por su parte deslizaba sus atrevidas manos por debajo de la prenda de ella. Su interno reía tal cual demonio, por sentir aquella piel erizase ante sus manos y la suave caricia. Solo era él, el único capaz, de producir tantas emocione y efectos en ella; nunca se cansaba de descubrir reacciones nuevas.

Despacio se fue separando de ella, para desprender la camisa lentamente y describir aquella piel oro que tanto le seducía. No alcanzó a cumplir su cometido que la muchacha tomó sus manos, y volvió a poseer de aquellos labios y ese aliento que le apaciguaba el frió.

Juntos habían olvidado sus molestias y el helado aire del refugio, solo se sentía aquel calor que irradiaban desde adentro y ese deseo por desarmarse mutuamente. No tomarían distancia hasta que sus cuerpos no se hallaran desplomados, un deseo bastante extravagante pero exquisito.

Para recuperar el aliento se separaron despacio pegando sus narices infantilmente. Estaba arto de los juegos de niño, siempre sentía que se aprovechaba de ella en esos casos sinembargo debía de admitir que mientras mas juguetona se pusiera y más infantil e inocente fueran sus caras, más se enredaba él en la seducciones de su novia.

La distanció, quería verla y admirarla, dejarse llevar por sucios pensamientos tan solo de tenerla así. La morocha llevaba el cabello desatado y aun humedecido, rojos y entreabiertos aquellos elegantes labios; y la camisa desprendida y entreabierta dejando asomar el inicio de su pecho, recubierto por su piel y sudor oro.

-Neji…-respiraba con dificultad-… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si…no te preocupes…por mí-

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?... ¿Aun te duele el cuerpo?- preguntó preocupada, sabía que no se encontraba en el mejor estado.

-Estoy bien- respondió bastante molesto rompiendo con el momento, detestaba sentirse débil o indefenso frente a ella- Ya olvídalo-

-Oh….-exclamó irritante-…estas enojadito- cada vez se ponía más mimosa- ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco más?-

Lo único que lograría con eso era enfurecerlo crecidamente, pero ella era su amante desde hace mucho tiempo y por el doble de años su amiga y compañera, lo conocía bastante y ya sabía como ganar las riñas. Pegó sus caras nuevamente, apoyando su respingada nariz contra la de él.

-¿Quieres juego de adulto?- preguntó con la voz sensual y provocativa, y seguido lamió de punta a punta aquella blanca y recta nariz.

No podía resistirse, no a ella y sus juegos de gatito. Le tomó de la cintura y la pegó bien a sí mientras sus aventuradas manos exploraban el cuerpo que tenía al frente, y se besaron con desesperación. La boca de ella se hizo agua ante él, quien no controlaba sus bruscas manos y sus desesperados y sucios pensamientos. No había pacer mas grande que dejarse tocar por él, ni éxtasis mas fuerte que tocar ese cuerpo tan femenino.

La tormenta se ponía más agresiva en las afueras, mientras que dentro de la cueva el calor era sofocante y provocador. Las caricias fueron llegando al extremo, la chica se encimaba más y más a él; mientras el shinobi aumentaba su violencia.

Quizás en otras circunstancias hubieran estado más cómodos, pero así no podían moverse desasido ni llegar a lo que ambos deseaban, era deplorable. No obstante ella se ponía al alcance para darle mayor comodidad, ella misma se encargó de gratificar las sensaciones y conceder todos sus caprichos.

Sus voces podían escucharse a lo lejos, y definirse como salvajes gemidos de animal, pero no podían evitarlo; cuando estaban juntos y se dejaban llevar por lo más primitivo y natural; solían olvidarse de todo y comportarse como seres sin poder de razonar.

La noche lluviosa, fría y ventosa terminó por convertirse en una perfecta noche de verano, con un cielo lleno de estrellas. Aquel vapor en el refugio se condensaba convirtiéndose en las gotas que apagaban las estrellas hasta que amaneció.

El increíble sol aparecía tras el horizonte y la joven abría lentamente los ojos. Había pasado la noche sobre su compañero y se cubría con aquella camisa que alguna vez estuvo totalmente impecable. Se distanció un poco y se estiró cancina.

-Perezosa-

-Ah…estas… despierto- lo miró sonriente mientras se colocaba aquella camisa para cubrir su desnudez- Hola… ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Tú, perfecto- reprendió en broma

-Lo preguntaba por ti- dijo molesta ignorándole la mirada.

-Bien…- ahora tenía que aceptarlo, le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Le tomó el rostro para verla con dulzura y robarle un tierno beso.

-Ahora que la tormenta cesó, el grupo de rescate llegara pronto- se avecinó a decir.

-Más le vale que nos den un poco más de tiempo- gruño algo fastidiada- recuerdo otro tanto de cosas que debo de discutirte-

Bueno, quizás había pronosticado un día templado demasiado temprano, sin mirar todas las nubes que se aproximaban a él por el oeste. Si esta tormenta llegaba a acabar como la de anoche, estaba totalmente dispuesto a sobrevivir sin arca un diluvio de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches.

**Espero que guste! Y pido disculpa por todo los errores! ^^**


End file.
